darkmetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood and Chrome
Theme Blood and Chrome (B&C) is intended to be a fairly straightforward Dark Metal troupe following the standard Dark Metal Canon, with an emphasis on the following sentence: "The supernaturals have learned that humanity is now well-enough equipped that the failure of their secrecy puts them in imminent threat of extinction." What does that mean? Time will tell. Significant events will be posted here. Membership Want to join? You can join unofficially just by wandering in and RPing in the B&C troupe zone. Or you can join officially by adding the 'Character/Blood and Chrome' category to your character page! Spheres All are welcome, though the troupe tends to focus most on the mortal sphere. Territory The Galleria in Downtown LATMA, and all the businesses within, is a Blood and Chrome troupe zone, but all are welcome to wander in and RP. Troupe RP also frequently spreads through the public grid. Rules & Policies 1. The rooms (both private and attached to the public grid) within the B&C troupe zone are open to all and available for you to RP in. If, by chance, an area is NOT available for public RP, it will be locked or unlinked. All RP follows the same rules as the public grid (i.e., consent-only), unless the B&C builder/storyteller, ChromeST, is online and actively running a particular plot. 2. If you choose to participate in a ChromeST-run plot, you waive your power of consent and agree to abide by Chrome's decisions. Two notes: :a. Chrome prefers roleplay over "rollplay", and will avoid slowing down RP with dice rolls whenever possible. :b. Chrome tends to be strongly tempted to have Bad Things™ happen to Player Characters who try to run roughshod over other PCs' ability to RP their characters (even if that happens to be "in character" for your horrible PC). Conflict is fine. Hijacking and annoyance is not. Wantonly abusing NPCs is fine and thematically appropriate, however. 3. We are friendly! Always feel free to check with Chrome or one of the troupe members if you have any questions about anything. Or just wander in! If you do happen to stumble in on something you'd rather avoid, no worries... we won't be offended if you politely ask to step back out or ask to be a spectator. 4. Related to 1., feel free to RP as you like in the public areas, with the following caveat: your RP should leave no effects that will linger for longer than a week (the duration of +tempdesc). Any changes that are more permanent than the duration of your scene must be noted with +tempdesc. Anything more permanent than +tempdesc must be cleared with Chrome first. However, do feel free to use +tempdesc and +rumors liberally! So, with that in mind... B&C is OPEN FOR BUSINESS! Feel free to RP in the Troupe Zone, everyone is welcome! Cybersurgery facilities are available for (thematically appropriate) public use! Check out the +views in The Body Shoppe for details. Plots Blood on the Streets (Completed) Soundtrack 'More Human Than Human - White Zombie ' Category:Rp Troupe Category:Troupe/Mortal